The Vile Blood King
by mack2020
Summary: Bound by love the Hunter kills and maims for his queen Annalise. His unending loyalty will take him to furthest reaches of the earth to blackest of seas to bring the Blood Dregs to his love so she can bear an infant Great One and so that She may reciprocate his love. My first attempt at fan fiction if you like it let me know I have a whole series planned out.
1. In The Trenches

The blood sprayed across his face as his prey fell to his knees then doubled over. Breathing heavily, his warm breath mystified in the cold air. Wincing with every breath, the blood from his enemy began to run up his body and into his hand. The blood contorted and coagulated until it formed a blood dreg. For weeks he has been hunting other hunters in order to gain enough blood dregs so he can present them to his love Annalise.

"My Queen, it is almost time." He thought to himself as peered over the yharnam landscape. Injured from his last encounter he hobbled to Hemwick from the Cathedral Ward's massive steps. As the closer he got to his destination the more elated he became. Finally his hardships would pay off. He was going to finally propose to Annalise and present her with enough Dregs so she can give birth to A Great One. He would sit by her side protecting her and rebuilding the Vile blood Dynasty.

For weeks he has had the Moon on his back hunting and killing others to gather the dregs from their blood barely sleep and not eating. The only sustenance he needed was the Queens sweet vile blood. Shivering and weak he slowly hobbled through the woods. Even though his body had enough of the immense ordeals he had gone through the joy of being with the queen kept him going. Now all he needed was to make to the castle and present his ring and the blood dregs he had collected.

Heading west of the Cathedral Ward through a small wooded area. The area was full of dead trees and littered with tombstones. The tombstones were largely unmarked and they crookedly wrapped around the dead trees as if they were crooked overlapping teeth. The dead trees were another story. Even though they grew extremely high no leaves or foliage grew upon them. The branches casted shadows upon the tombstones. Each branch looked like hands and fingers creeping out of the ground scratching upon the nameless tombstones.

As the moon grew higher into the sky he heard a faint ringing. "No not now," he panicked "NOT WHEN I AM SO CLOSE!" The ringing began to resonate and grow louder. Quickly the shadows passed through the withered trees. Spinning quickly in the darkness to a dizzying effect. The crows cawed and poured from their perches soaring with fear from the dark heavy presence that had appeared in the shadows.

"Is that him Caldwell?" asked voice. The voice was calm and inquisitive.

"Aye Jacob that is him" Caldwell answered.

"Why he is fat and ugly there is no way this is the guy that killed you."

"Don't underestimate him he is more dangerous than he appears"

He looked at both of his attackers his dark hair covering his face shuttering his blood shot eyes. He snapped his fingers and disappeared. In utter bewilderment the two hunters turned around and around slowly feeling the crushing revelation that this hunter is different from the rest. The two attacker fired their guns into the shadowy mist lest by the Vile blood's quick step prowess. The hunters kept shooting until they heard the unnerving click of their blunderbuss. In a panic they swung violently in the air where the Vile blood stood only to come in contact with a black liquid. The Liquid was thick and pungent. It drenched their coats and clung to their clothes.

"Fight like a man!" Caldwell yelled. His arms and legs began to tire.

"Arrrgh!" Jacob shouted! Caldwell looked behind him to see his partner being pounced upon by snarling werewolves.

"Jacob!" Caldwell screamed as reached for his partner who was being pulled away into the blackness of the eerie wood. The screams form his partner gargled and echoed amidst the snapping of the ravenous jaws. The Vile blood saw his opportunity and seized it by dashing behind his prey and stabbing him in the back. As Caldwell fell to his knees in pain the Vile blood prodded his fingers into the small hole that was left by his sword. He pushed his hand further into his flesh and making the hole wider and ripped his hand free. Crumpled on the ground in unutterable terror he begged for his life

"please…" he gurgled as blood began to fill his mouth.

"You know that liquid I sprayed on you and your friend was a mixture of a blood cocktail and oil." The vile blood smirked, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a Molotov. In the darkness more wolves began to crawl form the shadows attracted to the smell of the concoction. They began to bite, tear, and claw as Caldwell screamed in agony. "Give your maker my regards" the Vile blood casually tossed the Molotov at his body. The fire erupted in a wide radius burning the wolves and incinerating Caldwell. The blood from the ground eked up off the ground and formed another dreg into his hand.

"Soon my Queen, You will see how worthy of you love I truly am" The Vile Blood shambled in to the cold nothingness of the wood toward Hemwick.


	2. Hemwick

Hemwick was once a thriving village before the Cainhurst Beast scourge. The Vile Blood peered over the hill that overlooked the entrance and steadied his nerves. Hemwick was a dangerous place even for the most skilled of Hunters. The Residents had gone made from the being hit by the scourge, poverty and inbreeding. The town is mostly populated by women who have been widowed or left childless from the Executioner attack on Cainhurst. With their homes damaged and the Queen trapped in the castle what few remnants of the town were left were easy pickings for the Witch to assume control. The Witch of Hemwick was a disgusting misshapen who was once a student from the Byrgenworth College but was kicked out due to her extreme measures. Armed with her knowledge and powers she had accrued from her dealings with the college when the Executioners attacked she rallied the local women to her side. Together they pushed back the remaining force out of their village with nothing but women's Vengeance and simple farming tools.

The Vile Blood even though weakened and wary still held his head up high as he walked to the hill into the seemingly quiet village. Charred bodies were piled onto carts missing their limbs and more importantly their eyes. Sickened at the degradation and desecration of the dead he wondered who were these men? These bodies were just recently killed and burned. "What is going on here?" Hemwick has never taken kindly to strangers but everyone knew that coming here was dangerous. Only the bravest and most foolish would travel through here. The Vile Blood walked up to the giant statue in the square. An image of the witch before her grotesque transformation into the hunchbacked demoness she is now. The streets were completely empty. "Where are the villagers?" He thought to himself. As he slowly made his way past the statue and walked up the stairs to the gate that led to the main street to where he would catch the carriage to the castle. As soon as he was about to cross the threshold the gate slammed shut in his face.

Molotov fell from the tops of building trapping him in a reign of fire. Quickly the Vile Blood back pedaled singing his long coat. The Vile blood pulled out his beloved Evelyn pistol and relinquished to shots his attackers. The bodies fell head first from the building onto the hard cracked stone ground. More of the village women began to pour from their homes carrying pitchforks, butcher knives and frying pans. Quickly the Vile Blood tried to escape slashing at his pursuers but the more he cut down the more perilous it seemed to become. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop throwing the bottles of fire at his feet trying to cut him off. "Running low on bullets." He thought to himself. With a swift motion he stabbed his leg and let the blood drip onto his coveted Evelyn pistol. Clasping his hands together light began to shine from in between his cut calloused fingers. A surging Heat pulsated from his palms. "Lets see if you putrid whores can handle this!" With all his Strength he pulled his hands apart but before his ultimate attack could be released a Heavy scream shook the ground and pounding footsteps bounded behind him. A Massive hulking man with a brick in his hand dived at him. Clinching the bloodied piece of concrete in his hand he smashed it into the Vile Blood. As he slowly faded away he could hear the whispers of the ugly crones.

"The Witch, take him to the Witch!"


	3. The Clutches of the Witch

Blurry eyed and beaten The Hunter slowly began to come back to consciousness. The cold room swayed as it sluggishly came into focus. The Hunter tried to move his hands but they were tied behind his back around a chair.

"I don't have time for this" he muttered to himself. His legs were bound to the chair as well. Apparently whoever wanted him here didn't want him going anywhere. Eyeing the Room carefully for ways he could escape he gathered that he was in some sort of cellar. Corpses were stuffed into the four corners of the room. Their eyes removed and their bodies mutilated. They were all lumped together in a decomposed hump with the look of utter terror and pain frozen on their faces. This was obviously the Witches doing. She would use the body parts of her victims for all manners of her blood rituals and research. Her science was crude and barbaric compared to the Healing Church.

As The hunter shuffled back and forth he felt the room get much colder. A faint red glow began to emanate from the floor and a black eerie figure pulled itself from a bubbly hole of shadow on the floor. The figure was tall and gaunt it's hands and fingers were long and in one hand it held a sickle. It was made out of complete shadow as its pale glowing eyes glared into the Hunter's soul.

"OOOH hunter" it cooed, "I haven't had one of you in my clutches for a while now Your physiology will make the perfect specimen for my next chalice ritual. "

"Listen Witch, I am the Last Vileblood and soon to be King to Annalise. This Village falls in our Jurisdiction. Release me at once or feel my overwhelming power." The hunter said arrogantly. It was an obvious bluff The Hunter hadn't partaken in any blood as of lately. If he did this ropes wouldn't have any hold on him but his devotion and love for the queen Kept him away to gather the blood dregs way longer than he should have.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE," she laughed," You have no power here Hunter. The queen is locked in her castle and can't do a thing to save you. You are all alone and all mine. "The Witch ran her sickle from the Hunter's face down his shirt till the tip of the blade ran between The Hunter's legs. With the tip of the blade the witch cut loose the button on the pants.

More hands began to materialize from the ground grasping and pulling at the hunter's clothes the clawed hands ripping and tearing away at the hunter's attire. "The Essence of the hunter has many applications in my Research," She moaned.

"Listen Witch I am flattered you want my _essence_ but it belongs to Annalise and Annalise alone." The Hunter struggled against his bonds while the hands began to grope at his lower half. The Witch sauntered over to the Hunter and leaned atop his body. The figure changed shape shrinking to the size of a regular woman with white hair and red eyes. She now wore a night gown that was thin enough to see through. She straddled the hunter's lap and gently pressed her lips against his ear.

"As you did for the Vacuous Rom Grant us Eyes" the witch whispered as she grabbed the Hunter's Manhood and thrust it inside her. As she moved a glyph shined around the chair on the floor and the ground began to sink in. The hunter tried to Resist but the more he moved the faster the witch moved and the faster the chair sunk into the floor. With the a blood gargling scream he was consumed by the darkness sinking floor and into the suffocating abyss.


	4. A Dream Come True

The warm sun washed upon his face. The sweet salty air of the ocean consumed his senses as the Hunter lay on the beach. The waves gently moved back and forth to the rhythm of a warm breeze. Finally, he could rest after toiling away for longer than he could remember.

"Father!" A small boy shouted from far away. The boy was of a darker hue like the Hunter. In fact from his bulbous nose and full lips the boy was an exact likeness to the hunter except for his pale gray eyes and white hair. Those traits he had gained from his mother, Annalise. The boy ran towards the hunter while being accompanied by none other than Annalise herself. The hunter rose to greet the child and held out his arms as the child embraced him. The hunter finally had his family his dream had finally come true. Annalise sauntered over to the Hunter and kissed him passionately. Her skin wasn't cold to the touch as it was before it was warm and inviting. Annalise smiled and hugged the Hunter.

"C'mon dear dinner is ready." Annalise cooed to him. The sound of Annalise's voice made him feel warm and it ran chills down his spine. He was so raptured by her beauty that his stomach had to shocked him back to consciousness. He was rather hungry he can't seem the last time he had eaten but he knew that he wanted to eat. They walked towards the large house in the distance. It wasn't as big as the castle but it did seem large enough to hold several families.

The house was bustling with staff scrubbing the floors and dusting the shelves. They all kept their eyes to the tasks at hand never looking up once at the royal family. They walked past all of the servants and made their way to the dining hall. The room was large and round with a long table directly in the middle. A red Chandelier swung slightly over the table. The large windows would cast the light into the blood red crystals of the chandelier giving the illusion of blood droplets running along the wall. The table was filled with every single delicacy the Hunter loved. Hens, soups, different breads, cheeses, small cakes and pies all stacked upon on another on top of the grand ornate table. Foods the hunter remembers eating before his travel to Yharnam. The Hunter's stomach began to grumble loudly.

"He he daddy is hungry!" The little boy laughed as they both ran to the table and began to dig in. The food was delicious. The chicken was succulent. The wine was sweet and strong. The sweetness on the pies danced on the Hunter's tongue but no matter how much he ate he never seemed full. The meal while delicious felt hollow and it began to irritate the Hunter. Annalise noticed her husband's frustration and elegantly put her fork down and sauntered over to the Hunter.

"Dear maybe you have had enough", she whispered. "How about we head upstairs?" The Hunter still rather irritated over how unsatisfied he was with the meal nodded. Annalise took him up the stairs and headed towards the bedroom.

Everything in the castle seemed to be spotless. Everything was in its place. Nothing was askew nor , were there any deviations of uniformity. Also there was a severe lack of statuary. Annalise loved her marble construct of past Queens, king, Ladies and lords. Yet, there was little to none to be found in the decorum.

The Hunter thought to question her about it but in all honesty he hated the statues anyway. Still it did seem odd that she would part with sculptures that kept her company during her captivity. They made their way to the large ornate door that bore the crest of the Vile bloods on it. Annalise pushed the weighted door ajar and slid through slowly taking off each piece of clothing one by one teasing the Hunter.

The Hunter pushed the door wide open and wheeled on Annalise grabbing her by both arms and passionately kissed her. He gently caressed his rough hands across her pale smooth back. He ran his hand from the small of her back, to her bottom, and then he slid his fingers in the strap of her undergarment and pulled them down. Between her legs his hands moved back and forth generating a source of pleasure that compelled Annalise to let out an orgasmic cry. Annalise drunken with lust reached for the Hunter's pants and began to unbuckle them. With his pants finally down on the floor she dropped to her knees and began inhale his member. Warm and wet she bobbed back and forth moving faster and faster until the river coursed from the hunter into Annalise's mouth.

They began to make love over and over again. Writhing in and about the sheets drenched in sweat and nectar there seemed no end to him and no beginning to her. Yet, no matter how long they laid in the bed it was never satisfying. It wasn't enough, it was hollow as if it he bit into an apple and there was no crunch, no sweet juice, and no filling.

"Why?" He kept asking himself "why is nothing ever enough?" Then it dawned on him. Nothing was satisfying because none of it was real.


	5. Breaking the Nightmare

The Hunter stood on the edge of a large balcony leaned over the side of the island with jagged rocks. For days he tried everything he could think of to free himself from this nightmare. Food gave no sustenance and sleep gave no vigor. He felt broken and beaten because there was no way he will be able to leave and be with Annalise. There was no way out he thought except to kill himself. The salty water splashed upon the sharp pointy crag. He swallowed hard and jumped. With his closed eyes all he could think about was how he failed to bring his Queen the Dregs she so desperately needed and how he will never win her heart. The cold wind from the fall began to wretch at his face. Eyes closed he imagined Annalise on her throne and that made him smile as he impaled on the rocks.

Bleeding with broken limbs he screamed in agonizing pain. Still alive, all the pain of the fall quaked through his body. The rock had pierced his abdomen and blood was slowing ebbing from the hole in his torso. His arms were twisted and mangled. His jaw was unhinged and his teeth were broken. The Hunter began to cry and the tears stung the scrapes on his face.

"There is no way out of this," he thought, " No hope and no peace will ever be found here I will stay on these rocks till the end of time" Whimpering, he passed out dangling upon the large rock.

Sunlight beamed through his eyelids and the hunter woke up. Laying in his large comfy bed with the his fake wife snuggled naked against his body. She writhed under his arm like a snake slithering in the grasp. The hunter was filled with disgust not only did his suicide attempt fail but he had to come to with this wretched creature feigning love. Annalise sluggishly opened her eyes and grinned at her husband.

"My dearest Hunter, why have you been pulling away from me these last couple of days?" she asked so innocently. It was as if she was an inquisitive child the way she spoke to him. It was full of love and curiosity and it mad the hunter angry. He pushed her off of him and stood to his feet.

"You aren't real! None of this is and I will have no part in this charade any longer!" The Hunter Stormed out of the bedroom. Annalise chased after him.

"I don't understand what is going on with you please come back to the room and explain to me what is wrong!" She pleaded but the Hunter would have none of it. He stormed down into the Kitchen area and grabbed a butcher knife. Annalise kept crying and screaming after the hunter but he kept walking faster and faster. His steps grew heavier and harder as his boots clopped along the immaculate, cracked floors.

He made his way to the his son's room and kicked the door open. The child laid there sleeping soundly. The hunter's eyes burned red as he walked over to the bed and lifted the child up with one arm. The Boy screamed in fear from the jerking motion. The Hunter pressed his forearm against the boys mouth gagging him with the leather of his jacket.

"Beloved, please leave the boy alone he is all we have all we have worked for! What has gotten into you?" Tears poured down her face as she kept pleading for her son's life.

"Release Me wench or the abomination will reach a most gruesome end!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Fine you venomous rat if you won't end this nightmare then I will!" The Hunter took his Butcher knife and slit the boy's throat. White blood poured out of his neck and sprayed across Annalise's face. Annalise let out a blood curdling scream as the Hunter dropped the child to the floor. Then he turned to Annalise. His face mouths were covered by his bandana and his eyes covering his brow leaving only those piercing blood red eyes.

He lunged for Annalise and began to hack away with each slam of the cleaver he screamed, "Release Me!" Thwack, "Release Me", thwack each sickening thud he screamed at her. He kept up his relentless hacking until the room grew dark and the air thickened with the smell of blood. The Sun that had so brightly shown earlier was now oozed a pitching darkness over the entire island. Fully clothed in his Hunter Garb and clutching a saw cleaver in his hand the Hunter felt room grow heavy. The pressure seemed force him down. The Hunter could feel the presence bearing down upon his back. Slowly he struggled to turn his head to see what was causing such a force. The corpse of the young boy was levitating in the air. His white fire bubbled out of his mouth and eye sockets and his arms and legs began to rip apart shredding the skin like as if it was paper Mache. His bones were grotesquely twisted so they would jut from the muscle. Spider like arms painfully crept out of back holding the child lifeless in the air. The boy's face grew long and gaunt as his eyeballs bubbled and fizzed dripping pus from the fiery sockets. The boy was no longer a boy but a rabid vile creature that screeched as if a cacophony of nails were dragged across a board. The Hunter stared down creature ready to accept whatever fate was going to be dealt to him or whatever he will deal to this horrid creature.


End file.
